


To die would be an awfully big adventure

by charliepower



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, M/M, Minor Cisco Ramon/Lisa Snart, OT3, Peter Pan AU, i'm not here for that, its a friendship not romantic, loves of my life, she's only a child!, these three
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliepower/pseuds/charliepower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time is running out for the Snart's and their friend Mick, only a boy is coming to save them, a boy called Barry Allen ... or as they call him on Neverland - Peter Pan.</p>
<p>(peter pan au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once Upon a Time ....

"Lenny tell me a story"  

 

Len stilled in his bed, hoping that his sister would think he was asleep. He stared at Mick, who was on the bed next to him, and his friend raised an eyebrow. 

 

"He's awake Lise" Mick whispered. 

 

Traitor.  

 

"Lenny please?" 

 

Len could already picture her wide eyes and he sighed, sitting up in his bed.  

 

"Fine, but then you go to sleep. Got it?" 

 

His sister beamed at him and he and Mick got out of their beds and pushed them all together. 

 

Lisa clapped her hands and Len scowled, "Quiet Lise" 

 

"Stop ya complaining Len and just get on with it" 

 

Mick would never admit it, but he loved hearing Len's stories as well. 

 

Len sat at the other end of the three beds so that he was facing Mick and Lisa.  

 

"There once was a boy-" 

 

"You have to start it with 'Once upon a time Lenny'" 

 

Len narrowed his eyes. 

 

"Yeah Lenny" Mick laughed and Len felt his eyes narrow even more. 

 

"Fine. But no interruptions.  _Once Upon A Time …_ There was a boy who was the happiest kid you'd ever have met, his dad was the towns hero and everybody loved him, and then one day his little sister was born and the boy didn't think his life could get any better. But then it did because when his dad's part- sidekick died, he took in his son. Although this was sad it meant that the siblings had another person by their side. Everything was good but then one-day disaster struck. 

The townspeople found out that the children's father, their hero, was actually crooked and had secretly been working for the evil wizard-" 

 

"Why was he working for the evil wizard?" Lisa's mouth dropped open and Len scowled. 

 

"He just was, now I said don't interrupt. Anyway, the hero disappeared for a long time; his children didn't even know where he had gone. Until one day he suddenly appeared again. Except this time he was different. Before, no matter how evil he had secretly been he had still always been good to the three children he looked after. But now … now he made the oldest two help him out with his evil schemes and would punish them when they wouldn't.  

Although the father hadn't yet hurt the boys younger sister, although he knew he and his friend would never let that happen, he feared for her anyway. So the boy started to stare up at the sky every night and beg for whoever was watching to help them. 

He thought eventually someone would come to save them but then the three were in trouble again. The oldest … Michaelson … came of age and both boys knew what this meant" 

 

Len paused and looked up at Mick and his friend smiled sadly at him. 

 

"What did it mean Lenny?" 

 

"It meant that the father wasn't going to allow the friend to stay anymore." 

 

"But why?" 

 

"Because he was a bad man" 

 

"Did no one save them?" 

 

Len smiled, "You bet someone did Lise. A magical boy called Peter Pan. Before their time ran out, the magical boy who could fly came to rescue them all. He took them to an island where they could never be hurt again, an island with fairies and mermaids and pirates. A place called Neverland." 

 

Len stopped speaking and stared down at his hands. His story had become too real but he didn't know how else to tell Lisa that Mick would be leaving, maybe if he told it like this then tomorrow would come easier. 

 

Len wished the magical boy really would come to save them because their time had run out. Without Mick there Len was certain that his father's anger would be took out on Lisa as well from now on. 

 

She was only nine for gods sake, only – 

 

"Lenny?" 

 

"Yes Lisa?" 

 

"Do you ask for Peter Pan to come and save us?" 

 

"What do you mean?" 

 

Lisa blushed, "I didn't mean to Lenny, but I woke up last night and you were in front of the window" 

 

Mick frowned at Len, he'd told him he slept fine. 

 

"Yeah Lisa, I … I asked for Peter Pan to come and save us" 

 

Mick took Len's hand and Len closed his eyes. He didn't know if he could do this without Mick. 

 

"Micky? 

 

"What?" 

 

"Do  _you_ think Peter Pan will save us?" 

 

"I'd like to think he'll save you and Len yeah." 

 

"Why not you Micky?" 

 

"Doesn't work out for all of us kid, now go to sleep." 

 

Lisa shut her eyes and turned over in her bed.  

 

When they were sure that she was asleep Mick and Len stood up and put the beds back to how they were before. 

 

Len went to get into his bed but Mick grabbed his hand, "Len it's going to be okay" 

 

"How can you say that Mick. You'll be gone tomorrow." 

 

"Y'know I'll still protect ya snowflake" 

 

"Don't call me that" Len growled but Mick just rolled his eyes. 

 

Len got into his bed and had just got comfortable when he felt a poke to his ribs. 

 

" _Mick"_  

 

"Calm down Len and move over" 

 

Len paused for a moment, sure Lewis was out tonight but he worried his dad would come in tomorrow before Mick could go back to his own bed. But the decision was made for him as he felt Mick push him over. Len scowled, he hated being manhandled. 

 

When Mick finished moving around to get comfortable Len felt his friends arm snake around his waist. 

 

"Just like juvie huh Lenny?" 

 

"Mick?" 

 

"Hm?" 

 

"Shut up and go to sleep". 

 

 

**_Outside a boy looked in as the two teenagers fell asleep._ **

****

**_"I don't care if you think this is a bad idea Tink, these three need us."_ **


	2. Do you trust me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've got to get to Neverland somehow ... It's a shame happy thoughts are so hard to come by.

Len bolted up as he heard a tap at his window. Mick just rolled over onto his other side, grumbling but still mostly asleep. 

 

There was nothing outside his window to tap against it. 

 

Ignoring how his heart pounded against his chest Len quietly opened his chest of drawers and pulled out his small knife before stepping onto the floor. 

 

He slowly walked towards the window, hating how tight his chest had become.

 

He shouldn't be scared of some stupid tapping against his window. It must just be someone throwing stones because it wasn't as if someone could be outside the window, there wasn't anything to climb -  

 

Len froze, what if someone had climbed up a ladder? 

 

Well he had to deal with it at some point so taking a deep breath Len took his final step in front of the window and ripped open the curtains. He didn't think he could have done it slowly. 

 

There was no one there. 

 

Frowning Len reached for the latch on the window, deciding to have a look to see if it was someone from the crew he had put together for his last job. Surely they knew better but then again they weren't the smartest lot. 

 

He pushed open the window and leaned over the edge, peering down at the ground but no one was there. 

 

Len felt the panic begin to set in again. 

 

It was completely silent for a moment but then suddenly a face appeared in front of him. 

 

Len yelled and fell backwards, falling onto the floor. 

 

The minute he hit the floor he heard a click of a gun and Mick was standing next to his bed, pointing his gun forward and staring at someone. 

 

Standing up Len rubbed his elbow, painful after having fallen on it. 

 

Mick was pointing his gun at a boy and Len frowned. 

 

How the fuck did he get up here. 

 

The boy was wearing a green outfit and had a small sort of cap on his brown hair.

 

He was tall and thin and his eyes were hard to place, from one angle they looked dark grey but then he would turn his head and look brown. He looked a bit younger than Len, kid was probably about 16.  

 

Len also noticed that he had the biggest grin on his face. 

 

"Alright start coughing up some answers kid or this 'bout ta get real messy" 

 

The boy just smiled some more, seemingly unfazed by Mick's threat. 

 

"Look kid how did you get up here? You clearly don't know who we are or you wouldn't have tried to steal from us." Len took a step forward "So tell us who you are and where you come from." 

 

"And why the outfit" Mick added. 

 

Len stared at his friend with an unimpressed face but Mick just shrugged. 

 

The boy laughed – loudly – and pulled at his clothes. 

 

"It's the easiest material to make out there." 

"Out where?" Len snapped 

 

"Why Neverland of course" 

 

Mick lowered the gun a bit, confused. But Len surged forward and slammed the boy back into the wall. The grin finally left his face and he winced as his head hit the wall. 

 

"You think that's fucking funny huh? Do you have the place bugged or something?" Len slammed him against the wall again and the boy gasped before looking past Len's head, eyes widening. 

 

"Tink NO!" 

 

A bright light appeared in front of Len's eyes and he found himself flying across the room, crashing into the bedroom door before falling into the ground. 

 

Mick was by his side in an instant, pulling him to his feet and Len shook his head, trying to stop the room from spinning. 

 

The boy appeared horrified, "I am so sorry about that! Tink … well he sometimes get's a little protective." 

 

"There's someone else in here?" Len growled. 

 

The boy looked confused, as if Len had asked a stupid question. "Why of course?" 

 

"Where?" Mick snapped. 

 

"He's right over there" 

 

To Len's horror the boy pointed towards Lisa's bed and as Len turned his head he saw Lisa sitting up with something glowing in her hands. 

 

Was it some sort of bomb? Is that how it had sent him across the room? 

 

Len felt his blood go cold. 

 

"Lisa baby, put that down" Len tried to sound as calm as possible. Lisa only frowned at him, Len called her that when something was wrong, but there was nothing wrong? 

 

"Hey it's fine he won't hurt her" The boy took a step forward and immediately Mick's gun was on him again. 

 

The kid raised his hands into the air. 

 

"Stop acting as if that thing is a he" Len snapped, "What is it? A bomb? Is that what this is? Some sick plot to get back at my father? Because jokes on you he won't give a shit" 

 

"W-what no? Don't be silly, Tink is a fairy" 

 

"Don't treat me like an idiot kid, there's no such thing as -" 

 

Len didn't even have time to react before his back was pressed against the wall and he had a hand covering his mouth. 

 

"Don't. Ever. Say that" The first thing Len noticed was that the boy actually looked angry and Len felt so confused he could feel it giving himself a headache. 

 

The second thing Len noticed was that the boy was … horizontal.  

 

His feet weren't touching the floor and Len's eyes widened. 

 

"Lenny it's Peter Pan!" Lisa giggled and she jumped out of her bed before running over. Mick grabbed her before she could get too close, it meant he had to put the gun down but Len was grateful for it anyway. If he had to pick between his and Lisa's safety … well Lisa would win every time. 

 

"I'm going to let go now, but don't try to say that again" The boy almost snarled and Len nodded behind his hand. If the kid was crazy, Len wasn't about to do anything rash like disagree. 

 

He smiled again before letting his feet touch down. 

 

Len walked slowly towards Mick and Lisa, keeping an eye on the boy the whole time. 

 

"I see you'll take some convincing," The boy sighed, "Tink we have to introduce you" 

 

A ball of light shot across the room and appeared in front of the boy and there was a high pitched buzzing noise. 

 

"No  _I know_ you didn’t want to but it's necessary." 

 

Len heard the buzzing noise again, knew it was coming from that ball of light, but wasn't really sure what to make of it. 

 

"Tink please" 

 

There was silence before a buzz and then the boy grinned, stepping to the side. 

 

"Ladies and gentleman" Lisa giggled, "May I introduce you to my best friend and partner in crime if we were ever to become criminals … Cisco Ramon" 

 

Len wasn't really sure what he was expecting. 

 

What he was not expecting however, was for a man, about five foot six to suddenly appear in front of him. 

 

Len and Mick both jumped while Lisa clapped her hands. 

 

The man had long black hair and was wearing a ridiculous top with some sort of man spider on the front, the kind he saw little kids wear. But this guy looked about 20 despite having a strangly delicate face. 

 

What was most noticeable however, were the pointed brown wings behind his back. 

 

Len blinked once, twice, but the image was still there. 

 

"I still don't get why I have to show myself to a bunch of criminals … though the little one is pretty sweet." The … thing … knelt down and before either Len or Mick could stop her Lisa ran forward and stood in front of the thing. 

 

"Are you a fairy?" She asked, facination clear in her voice. The thing laughed and it had an odd sort of ring to it, as if there were bells in his voice box. 

 

"Why yes I am" 

 

"You Tink?" 

 

"That's my super cool codename, but all my friends call me Cisco" 

 

Lisa giggled again and flung her arms around it. 

 

"Lisa get away from that thing" Len snapped and it frowned. 

 

"I am not a  _thing,_ for your information." 

 

"Yeah well we're not criminals" Mick growled. 

 

Len turns to Mick.  

 

"Fine we are but you don't get to judge us when you don't know the full story got it _Tinkerbell"_  

 

"It's just Tink" The Fairy snaps 

 

"Anyway that's not the point." The Boy laughs suddenly, trying to break the tension. "My name is Peter Pan" 

 

"Is that you super cool codename?" Lisa gasps 

 

"Yep!" 

 

"What's your real name kid?" Len asked, speaking for the first time without any anger. 

 

"My name is Barry Allen" 

  

"Your name isn't Barry" Len laughed. 

 

The kid frowned, "Oh because Leonard is any better?" 

 

Mick snorted loudly, pleasantly surprised that the kid actually had some bite in him. 

 

"That's not what I meant, I meant Barry isn't an actual name" 

 

The boy went red and rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh uh sorry, my name's actually Bartholomew" 

 

"Wow Scarlet your parents must have hated you more than mine did" 

 

"Scarlet?" Barry asked, deciding to ignore the parents comment. 

 

"Do you see how red you go?" 

 

The kid grinned and Len actually found himself smiling back. They must have been staring for a few moment's because the fairy coughed pointedly. 

 

"Back to business" 

 

"Oh right sorry Cisco. I'm here because … well because I want to invite you to Neverland with us." 

 

"And why would we want that kid?" 

 

"First of all I'm pretty sure I'm older than you. Second of all, I doubt that you're going to want to stick around if it means losing Mick" 

 

Both Mick and Len froze completely as Lisa seemed to register the words before turning around to face them.  

 

"Micky? You're leaving" Her eyes started to water and Mick looked helpless, he'd never liked to see Lisa upset. 

 

"I'm an adults now Lise, means ya daddy can't look after me no more" 

 

"B-but … we have to go the Neverland now Lenny!" 

 

"There's more to it Lisa" 

 

"No there isn't?" Barry says frowning. 

 

"There really isn't" The Fairy chuckles. 

 

"Mick?" Len looks to Mick for support but the man looks sheepish. " _Mick!"_  

 

"It's not like we got anything to stay here for Lenny" 

 

Len began to protest before realising that his friend was right. 

 

They had nothing to stay for … and they had nothing to lose either. 

 

Scowling Len turned back to Barry. 

 

"Alright  _Barry_ how do you plan on getting us there?" 

 

"Why flying of course" 

 

"You've got to be joking" Mick muttered. 

 

"I want to fly!" Lisa half screamed and Len rolled his eyes. 

 

"Alright clever how do we manage that?" 

 

"With happy thoughts of course!" 

 

Mick and Len stared and him and the boys face dropped. 

 

"And fairy dust" He grinned nervously before muttering - "probably lots of fairy dust" 

 

"I hate this part" Cisco whined and he shrunk back down to his previous size. 

 

As Barry grabbed him Cisco made a buzzing noise – Len had come to assume this was Cisco speaking – and Barry rolled his eyes. 

 

"I only shook too hard that one time, you're going to have to get over that." 

 

The boy flew into the air until he was over the three of them, he then shook the fairy and what looked like glitter began to fall down. 

 

"Okay try to get as much of this stuff on you as possible" 

 

When he felt that it was enough, and when Cisco began to get angry, Barry stopped shaking and directed each of them to stand on the end of their beds. 

 

"Okay so this is the tricky bit, I need you to think of something that makes you happy and … jump" 

 

Lisa grinned almost immediately and lept off of her bed. For a second Len felt his heart clench, thinking she was going to fall to the floor and hurt herself, but that didn't happen. Instead she was suddenly in the air, giggling and flying over to a now fully sized Cisco Ramon. 

 

"Good!" Barry encouraged, "Mick you next" 

 

Len saw Mick's eyes fill with a dangerous glint and he knew his friend was thinking of fire. With a grin he jumped off his bed and he too joined the other's in the air. 

 

"Now you Len" 

 

Len frowned, he didn't think he could do this. Sure he had happy memories of Lisa and Mick, but with those there simply came fear of them getting hurt. It wasn't enough, nothing was happy enough. 

 

He scowled and tightly shut his eyes, frustrated with himself. 

 

Feeling a hand on his shoulder Len opened his eyes and Barry was right in front of him, smiling softly. 

 

"Len it's okay, you can do this" 

 

Taking a deep breath Len jumped off the side of the bed and for a moment thought he'd done it but then saw the panic flash across Barry's face and the other boy quickly grabbed him before his face could hit the floor. 

 

Len stood quickly and pushed Barry off of him. 

 

"There's no use I can't do it" 

 

"Sure you can Len, just try again, if I can you'll have no problem" 

 

Len did try again. 

 

And again. 

 

And again. 

 

Lisa looked like she was about to cry and Len was angrier than ever. 

 

"Look just go without me okay, I'll be fine" 

 

"We're not leaving you behind dumbass" Mick growled, "What can he do Pan?" 

Barry just stared at Len. 

 

"Hello? Dumbass?"  

 

Barry set his feet on the floor and stepped into Len's space, leaning forward until his mouth was next to Len's ear. 

 

"How much do you trust me?" He whispered. 

 

"I don't know you" Len replied just as quietly. He didn't care if the kid took it personally, but he couldn't trust someone he didn't know and felt that was a good enough response. 

 

"Fair enough. How much would you give for your sister and Mick to leave this place?" Barry leant back and stared into Len's eyes. 

 

"Anything" He replied, and he knew he meant it from the bottom of his heart. Barry must have believed him because he took his hand and led him to the window. Len went willingly. 

 

As Barry stepped onto the windowsill Len realised what they were about to do. 

 

"Do you understand that I won't be able to slow you down enough to stop you from getting hurt if you can't fly? I can catch you a bit but I won't be able to stop completely." 

 

Len appreciated the kid was willing to get hurt himself for Len. 

 

"I get it" 

 

"Len … get the fuck down from there, it doesn't matter okay?" Mick sounded scared and that surprised Len. Perhaps it shouldn't have, but it did. 

 

"I've got to try Mick" 

 

"Ready?" Barry grinned and took Len's hand in his. For some stupid reason Len found himself trusting this idiot. 

 

"Sure" 

 

"3 …  

 

2 …  

 

1 …  

 

JUMP" 

 

Len jumped and felt the air rush around his body. 


End file.
